The Genome Analysis Core (GAC or the Core) provides services, advice, and instrumentation for genotyping, gene expression, and epigenetic (methylation) analysis. Using two main platforms, the Sequenom MassArray and the AB 7900HT Real-Time QPCR instrument, the Core provides a variety of services at the low- to medium-throughput level important for understanding the genetics of cancer. Genotyping and mutation analyses of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) using the Sequenom MassArray are instrumental in helping scientists determine causative mutations in the germline or somatic genes, which lead to certain cancers or human diseases. Methylation analyses provided by the Sequenom MassArray assist in understanding the control of gene expression in tumor progression. A major focus of the Core's services is the use of quantitative real-time PCR (QPCR) on the 7900HT platform. Using a repository of TaqMan assays, the Core provides services for DNA copy number measurements, mRNA and miRNA expression analyses, plus training courses for members of the Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (Center) to learn QPCR techniques. Besides full-service options, most instrumentation is available for independent use by investigators The Center GAC works to improve access by Center members to genetic and genomic technologies. The services we offer, or propose to develop, are actively coordinated with the other UCSF genomics core facilities to avoid detrimental duplication of capacity. For example. Center members have access to extensive high throughput gene expression, genotyping, and sequencing technologies (Affymetrix and Illumina) through Core facilities at UCSF's Parnassus and Mission Bay campuses.